Wedi Karo Bapakmu
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Collabfic with Hopelessly-Fabulous-Dork. Bahasa Jawa Campur. Contains Bahasa Madura. Mas Mae tresno karo Dhik Nagi, nanging arek loro kuwi terpisah amergo urusan karo wit pelem ngarepe kuburan Haji Mimura sing diperebutno bapake Nagi, Raden Karma, lan ibuke Mas Mae, Budhe Rio. Piye carane ben Mas Mae lan Dhik Nagi oleh sareng? AU.


" **Wedi Karo Bapakmu"**  
 _6 Mulud 1949 Jimawal_  
tinulis saka Esile Cah Gagak lan Wong Kentir sing Kelewat Agung  
Lakon-Lakon sing nduwe Lik Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Sakjane cerito iki pancene ora mlebu akal. Ndilalah yo lapo'o kok Dhik Nagi dipunawisi tekan tresnone karo Mas Mae jalaran tiyang sepuh arek-arek kuwi mungsuhan. Budhe Rio, rondho ditinggal matek karo bojone, ngerawat Mas Mae tekan cilik. Budhe ora rukun karo bapak angkate Dhik Nagi, Raden Karma, amergo urusan sing ngelibatake wit pelem ing ngarepe kuburan Haji Mimura.

Saking wit pelem kuwi sakjane diwenehi karo Haji Mimura kanggo dipuntenem, nanging Budhe Rio lan Raden Karma podo geleme karo wit mung siji kuwi. Wong loro kuwi ora enek sing gelem ngalah, akhire wit pelem kuwi mung tambah gedhe ing ngarepe kuburan Haji Mimura, ora iso dijupuk maneh. Tekan saiki Budhe Rio lan Raden Karma isi podho ndukani amergo yo urusan wit pelem kuwi.

Nah, nanging yo lapo'o sih, urusan wit pelem marakake Dhik Nagi lan Mas Mae ora oleh sanggama ing tresna? Mas Mae ora iso nrimo iki, lan ben bengi mesti pinarak ing cendhilone Dhik Nagi, pas Raden Karma wis tilem ing omah ngisor. Arek iku ngethuki cendhilo kuwi kanggo krikil.

"Dhik...Oh, Dhik Nagi, ojo tilem dhisik, Dhik?" Mas Mae nyeluk, plirak-plirik, wedi ditekani genderuwo utowo luwih parah, Raden Karma. Dhik Nagi isih rung turu, arekke ndang mbukak cendhilo, mesem saking girange.

"Mas, ono opo to?"

"Aku kangen karo awakmu, dhik," gombese Mas Mae, nguncalno kembang sepatu sing dhe'e colong tekan kebone Mbah Kuho.

"Oalah, Mas...aku yo kangen karo sampeyan," Dhik Nagi nggegep kembang kuwi. "Mas, colongen aku tekan Bapak." Maksudte Dhik Nagi, bapak kuwi yo Raden Karma.

Mas Mae sirahe wis mirip Ridho Irama sing sendu, utowo Didi Kempot pas nyanyi 'Kangen Kowe'. Iku lek Dhik Nagi ora nemen kesengsem wis mutah-mutah ndelokke.

"Aku isih wedi karo bapakmu, Dhik," jare Mas Mae. "Ntenono aku. Aku kudhu dadi lanang sing pantes tresnoni awakmu, Dhik. Aku ora gelem dadi pengecut sing nyolong anake wong. Sabaro, Dhik,"

Dhik Nagi wis nyesek, nanging janjine Mas Mae nggarai cah ayu kuwi sabar. "Yo Mas, awakmu mesti tak nteni. Nganti mati yo tak enteni, Mas..."

Mas Mae mulih lan mikir piye carane ben Raden Karma kuwi biso luluh. Nanging ora meh Raden Karma wae sing kudu dipikir, Budhe-ne kuwi yo piye carane ben luluh ngerestui dhe'e karo Dhik Nagi? Ndilalah pas areke mulih bengi kuwi ngeliwati kuburane Haji Mimura, Mas Mae ditekani dalbo.

"He, he, he, goblok awakmu iki, ndhuk. Bengi-bengi ngeliwati ngarep omahku!"

"Astaghfirulloh! Sopo kowe!?"

"He, he, he, _aku_ iki dalbo sing urip ing wit pelem iki! Saiki awakmu gelem ngingu aku ora?"

"Lheh, lapo'o sisan aku ngingu awakmu!?" Mas Mae njajal moco Ayat Kursi; "Allahu laa illaaha illa huwal hayyul qayyum—"

"WOI! SEKTA RUNGOKNO AKU SEEK! AMPUN GUSTI!" dalbo sing raine yo ora jelas kuwi semungkur sujud-sujud nang Mas Mae. Sumpah dalbo kuwi opo ora iso kanggo wujud sing manusiawi ta piye? "Aku iki dalbo sing jenenge Koyama! Aku iso opo ae sing awakmu pingini!"

"Aku emoh! Mengko awakmu njaluk pesugihan sing aneh-aneh! Jarene dalbo kuwi sak wulan utowo sak minggu njajal njaluk turu karo cah wadon! Mengko piye yo mosok Budhe-ku mbok turoni!?" Mas Mae wis ngelanjutno moco Ayat Kursi, nanging Dalbo Koyama kuwi nangis-nangis njaluk ampun.

"Ora, Mas, ampun mas! Aku ojok mbok kirim nang Gusti! Aku meh pengen urip ing wit pelem iki! Aku tak lakoni opo wae lah tapi ojok mbok wacani Ayat Kursi!"

"Temenan kon?"

"Sumpah Demi Allah, Mas," jare Dalbo Koyama nangis-nangis. Sumpah kuwi dalbo alise tambah ora jelas. Mas Mae kudu mirsani wit pelem timbang ndelok raine.

"Yawis aku pengen kawin karo Dhik Nagi, nanging Budhe-ku lan bapake Dhik Nagi ora ngerestui. Awakmu iso lapo?"

"Oalah! Gampil mas, gampil! Wis pokoke serahno ae nang aku!"

"Temenan lho ya, mengko lek onok sing aneh-aneh, wit pelem kuwi tak bakar! Utowo tak kandakno Haji Mimura, terus awakmu disembur banyu Ayat Kursi, kapokmu kapan, yo!"

"Iyo mas, tak lakoni! Ampun mas'e!"

Mas Mae sido mulih. Sakjane areke kuwi yo wedi karo dalbo, opo maneh sing mau kuwi wujudte naudzubillah, dadi sebelum tekan omah areke nyolongi kebone Mbah Kuho meneh, nggowo mulih kembang pitung rupo kangge rendem-rendem ing jeding. Budhe Rio nyangkakno anake kuwi ndilalah pengen nyoba mandi rempah.

Esuk tekan, Mas Mae isih wangi tekan adus kembang pitung rupo. Pas medhun tekan kamare, biasane Budhe Rio wis nyepakke sarapan pecel Blitar utowo bothok, nanging ing omah ngisor ora ono sopo-sopo. Mas Mae ngintip ing kamar tilem Budhe Rio, ndilalah Budhe-ne wis ora ono. Sing njabani kasur malah kewan menthog.

"Leh, kok yo lapo'o Budhe ngingu menthog ing jero kamar..."

Moro-moro dalbo Koyama njeblus mlebu ing kamar. "Oh! Wis berhasil!"

"Opone, bogang!? Budhe-ku ngendi!?"

"Yo menthog kuwi Budhe-mu, mas!"

Mas Mae mangap sak ombo-ombone. Ndilalah piye to kok Budhe-ne malah didadekke menthog!? Pas areke wis kate wacakno Ayat Kursi maneh, dalbo Koyama njerit-njerit edan.

"Ojok to mas! Jarene pengen iso kawin karo Dhik Nagi, nyapo'o awakku mbok wacani Ayat Kursi!?"

"Yo opo hubungane kok Budhe-ku mbok dadekke menthog!? Trus piye aku kawin karo Dhik Nagi!?"

"Cobaen sek nang nggone Dhik Nagi, aku wis ngatur sak kabehe! Wis to, percoyo karo aku mas!"

Mas Mae mlayu nang omah Raden Karma. Cah ayu kuwi nang ngarep omah, nangisi kucing garong. Pas ngerti Mas Mae nekani dhe'e, Dhik Nagi langsung mberok nangis buanter.

"Mas piye iki mas!? Bapakku ilang! Saiki moro-moro onok kucing ing kasure, aku kudu piye, mas!?"

"Walahdalaaaah..." Mas Mae ngurut bathukke, pusing. Lha piye to kok Raden Karma saiki didadekke kucing garong. Iki dalbo Koyama sakjane pancen pengen diwacano Ayat Kursi utowo wit peleme dikobong kok, puancene.

"Dhik, iki salahku..." jare Mas Mae, ngerangkul Dhik Nagi. Moro-moro kucing garonge nyakar raine Mas Mae. Sawangane Raden Karma isih ngerti lek kuwi yo Mas Mae, berarti wujudte thok sing berubah dadi kucing. "Sepurane, Raden Karma! Iki salah kulo! Kulo njaluk tulung karo dalbo ing wit pelem ngarepe kuburan Haji Mimura ben panjenengan ngerestui kulo karo Dhik Nagi!"

"Oalah Mas Mae...lha yo kok awakmu ngono..." Dhik Nagi nangis-nangis, ngerangkul bapake sing dadi kucing. "Jarene awakmu kate dadi lanang sing temen...Kok njaluk nedho karo dalbo..."

"Sepurane, Dhik...aku khilaf saking tresnone karo awakmu, Dhik..."

"Aku yo tresno karo sampeyan nanging yo ora ngene carane, Mas...!" Dhik Nagi cepet-cepet melaku nang omah. "Aku ora iso lek sampeyan koyok ngene, Mas...Adhik kuciwo...!"

Mas Mae sumpah kudu ngobong wit pelem omahe dalbo Koyama. Nanging opo artine balas dendam nang dalbo peak kuwi yen Dhik Nagi isih ndukani awake!? Wis, saiki kudu piye? Yaopo carane mbalikno Budhe Rio karo Raden Karma nang wujud asal? Mas Mae budhal nang ngarep kuburan Haji Mimura.

Ladhalah! Wit pelem kuwi wis diobong!?

"Lhoh! Kok diobong toh, pak'e!?" Haji Mimura yo ketoke kaget ndelok Mas Mae teko.

"Iki wit onok dalbone, mangkane kok Budhe-mu karo bapake Dhik Nagi puengen njupuk wit iki, sawangane pengen ngingu dalbo kuwi kanggo pesugihan," jare Haji Mimura. "Mangkane, timbang onok sing syirik-syirik ngono, tak obong wae...Nyapo'o toh, Mas?"

"Oalah, pak'e...kulo khilaf, dalbo kuwi ndadekke Budhe kulo lan bapake Dhik Nagi kewan! Budhe kulo saiki nyosor-nyosori dedheg ing kombong mburi omah karo piyik-piyik lan jago...Raden Karma yo kuwi saiki dadhi kucing garong...Lha saiki panjenengan kobong wit peleme aku kudu piye!?"

"Astaghfirulloh Mas Mae...Khilaf awakmu, nak! Wis kadung tak obong pisan...Yawislah...aku sakjane ora seneng syirik-syirik koyok ngene, nanging ilmu gelap ngene bisane dimodharake kangge ilmu gelap..." Haji Mimura metokke surat tekan pecine. "Iki dhulurku sing sesat, alamate Mbok Dukun Hazama. Aku ra ngerti mengko wonge njaluk tumbal utowo ya ngono kaelah, nanging aku meh isone wenehi iki."

"Walah, Haji...aku kudu nang Dukun saiki? Panjenengan ora iso nyembur-nyembur kangge banyu Ayat Kursi utowo nyapo ta?"

"Kan wis tak kandani, iki kudu nganggo ilmu gelap! Yo njajal semburen dewe kono ben dicakar Raden Karma utowo disosor Budhe-mu kono!"

Mas Mae wis ora nduwe pilihan maneh. Alamate Mbok Dukun Hazama yo gak jelas pisan, iki piye carane. Jarene Mbok Dukun kuwi urip nang njeblus-njebluse Gunung Kawi, nanging dhe'e kudu nyepakke kembang pitung rupo, untu geraham perjaka, pucuk ireng, lan ngenteni purnomo ing nggone Gunung Kawi nggowo kabeh iku mau.

Pertama saiki sing isok aelah. Mas Mae nekani omahe Mbah Kuho. Sayange kuwi mbahe sawangane ngenteni maling, jalaran wonge wis jogo-jogo ing kebon nggowo celurit. Mbah Kuho iki wonge bahaya. Raja Kosan, Wong Meduro pedalaman sing lumayan sakti, nanging ilmu gaib putih mirip Haji Mimura.

"Abâ'na parappa' apah è dinna', Mae," ndilalah putrane Mbah Kuho ngepeki awake. Acong Gakushuu, logate kuentel Meduro Enje'-lyah, nanging jalaran kuliah ning ITS arek iku luwih _up-to-date_ tinimbang bapake. "Kendâ' kèco' bhunga yâh,"

Untunge Mas Mae lulusan Trunojoyo nang Bangkalan, isih ngerti lah Acong Gakushuu kuwi nyangkakno dhe'e kate nyolong kembang maneh. (Pancene kate nyolong se)

"Ora, Cong, aku meh njaluk, ora nyolong..."

"Halah!" Acong Gakushuu moro-moro wis mbelayu nang kebon, nyeluk bapake. "Bhâpa'! Panèka bâdâh malèng! Bhâpa'—"

Mas Mae sing ketar-ketir wedi karo celurite Mbah Kuho langsung ae nggepuk arek Pamekasan kuwi. Acong Shuu nggeblak nang lemah, nanging ora oleh kabur karo Mas Mae, jalaran gegere dijejeg Mas-e.

"Cong, awakmu perjaka ora!?"

"Y _âh iyâh_!"

Wis ngerti ngono yo njajal Mas Mae njotos raine Acong Shuu ingkang protol untune. Sakjane butuhe mung siji, nanging protole lumayan. Rodho' gilo sih, tapi Mas Mae merem-melek jupuki untu-untune Acong Shuu terus nyeret arek Pamekasan kuwi sing adoh tekan omah.

"Tulung! Ei, tulung!"

"Lho lapo'o kuwi Mas!?" tonggone Mas Mae, Cak Yuuma, metu tekan omah, kaget ndelok Mas Mae nyeret-nyeret Acong Shuu.

"Iki areke keserempet bechak! Tulungono yo, aku tak nulungi lik bechake!"

"Oh yo, wis ndang budhalo mas, aku tak ngopeni Acong! Cong, awakmu isih urip kan, Cong? Ya Gusti piye critane kok kesrempet bechak untumu bogang papat ki!?"

Nah, saiki piye carane mateni—eh salah, nyolongi kembange Mbah Kuho. Ah, sakjane pas kapan kuwi kembang pitung rupo sing iku ora dhe'e kanggo adus...Nanging ya yaopo maneh. Mas Mae ndadhak nduwe ide.

"Mbah? Mbah Kuho?" areke nyeluk tekan ngarep omah. Mbah Kuho nyincing sarung mbulake, nenteng celurit ing tengen kiwo.

"Bâdâh panapa abâ'na?" jare Mbah, artine ono opo kuwi?

"Iku lho! Ono tukang bechak malingi kembange panjenengan!" Mas Mae ndustani maneh, nunjuk nang dalan. "Iku mau malinge nyerempet Acong Shuu, areke saiki pingsan diopeni Cak Yuuma!"

"Oooooo! Kethek!" Mbah Kuho ngancung-ngancungno celurit, nitih sarunge sing mbulak kuwi nggoleki tukang bechak ning embong. Mas Mae cepetan nyolongi kembang pitung rupo terus mulih sakdurunge Mbah Kuho digegep polisi.

Tekan omah, ndilalah menthog-e wis ora ono, onoke Budhe Rio sing sirahe ndukani banget, Dhik Nagi sing saiki tambah kuciwo, lan Raden Karma nggowo keris.

"Lhoh...!? Kok wis mbalik!?"

"Yoiyolah, Mas, aku wis nang Gunung Kawi ndhisiki sampeyan!" Dhik Nagi ndukani. Moro-moro Cak Yuuma wis nitih Acong Gakushuu tekan kamar tamu.

"Lhoh...? Dhik Nagi wis nang Gunung Kawi nggoleki Mbok Hazama?"

"Yo nggolek sopo maneh?" Dhik Nagi nyablak maneh. "Nyapo'o toh mas awakmu kuwi lek temenan tresno karo Adhik kok raiso ngomong wae? Nyapo'o kudu nggepuk Acong Shuu?"

"Lha awakmu oleh untu geraham perjaka tekan sopo!?"

"Tekan aku, sopo maneh!" Raden Karma saiki sing nyablak. Ndilalah ora ketok nanging untune pancen kalong siji. "Pancene awakmu iki ora oleh cedhak-cedhak anakku! Awakmu sisan!" saiki Raden Karma mbelalaki Budhe Rio. "Piye to caramu ndidhik anak!? Nyolongan, nggepukan, mbujukan!"

Budhe ndeloki Mas Mae sawangane ndelok celeng mati.

"Budhe kuciwo karo awakmu, Mae. Atiku mbok jejeg ancur iki!"

"Maleng!" seru Acong Shuu marah-marah.

"Lha terus awakmu entuk pucuk ireng tekan ngendi!?" Mas Mae sih bingung.

"Tekan aku, lah!" Cak Yuuma nunjuk mbun-mbunane sing biasane onok pucuke. "Tapi yo ngomong, ora nggepuk aku. Dhik Nagi njaluk kembang nang Mbah Kuho, njaluk pucuk irengku, lan saiki kan wis purnomo...Tinggal sing apikan ae koyok Dhik Nagi kan gampang..."

"Wislah aku mboh karo arek iki!" Raden Karma saiki nodongke kerise nang Mas Mae. "Awakmu lek gak matek saiki yo tak pateni saiki!"

"Yha! Yha!" Acong Shuu yo manas-manasi, saiki ngetokke celurite.

Mas Mae pontang-panting mbelayu keliling kampung dipunbujeng wong-wong kangge celurit, badhik, keris, utowo obor geni, lan bechak. Akhire areke njeblus kuburan Haji Mimura lan cepetan nggali kubure dhisik sebelum ditekani wong-wong sak kampung.

Ndilalah pas areke ora sempet ndhelik ing kuburan Mbah Kuho wis mbacok areke dadi loro.

Terus Mas Mae tangi. Kemringet, jantunge isih ndredheg, kasure teles kebes. Matane mendheliki, dadhakno areke isih nang kamar tilem. Wetenge isih utuh, ora kebacok. Saiki yen dipikir maneh, timbang bapake Dhik Nagi, luwih medheni mimpine mau.

Esukke, Mas Mae sungkem nang Budhe, mundhut restu tekan ibu'e. Budhe Rio nangis, kaget, lan ndukani. Nanging pas Mas Mae ngomong lak areke kuwi serius karo Dhik Nagi, rondho kuwi ngerestui.

"Tapi awakmu ngomongo dhewe nang Raden Karma kuwi. Aku ora melu-melu. Oh tapi undangen aku, awas kon lek nggak ngundang ibu'mu, Mae,"

"Iyo bu, iyo bu, tak undang..."

Mari iku Mas Mae tuku cincin kanggo duwit tabungane. Bengine, Mas Mae ora ngethukki cendhilo Dhik Nagi, nanging lawang ngarep omah. Raden Karma ngintip tekan tirai, terus pas metu wis tenteng-tenteng keris.

"Nyapo kon nang kene, Mae!? Kate nyapakno anakku, kon?"

"Kulo kate ngelamar Dhik Nagi, pak!" Mas Mae sungkem, masio rodho' wedi ngelirik keris kuwi. "Kulo tresno temenan karo Dhik Nagi, kulo ora gelem nggarai atine kuciwo...Kulo paling wedi sampek iku kedadian..."

Raden Karma iki sakjane ora relo anakke dilamar wong. Nanging dhe'e yo ngerti Mas Mae wis suwi nresnani Dhik Nagi.

"Ono syarate," jare Raden Karma. "Pokoke wit pelem ngarepe kuburan Haji Mimura, yaopo carane, kudu mbok pendem ing kebonku."

Jiaahh...

"HEH! NGOMONG OPO KON MAU!?" dadhakno Budhe wis cetak-cetok mlaku tekan ngarep omah Raden Karma nganggo sendal kayu. "LEK NGENE CARANE AKU EMOH. WIS, MAE, ORA USAH KAWIN-KAWIN KON SAMPEK WIT PELEM IKU MBOK PENDEM OMAHE WONG EDHAN IKI!"

Mas Mae pengen nangis aelah. "Yaolooooh puancene wit pelem jancoook!"

* * *

 **Mari.**


End file.
